Pebbles
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: Pebbles are like life.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Spiral_.

Note: I own Kitty Hime.

**Pebbles **

By: Hikari Maiden

Eyes Rutherford stealthily snuck around the corner of a hallway inside a rundown building. Suddenly, he heard the sound of glass crack beneath a foot from somewhere nearby. He got ready to pounce. Just as he threw himself at the possible threat…

"AHHHH!"

_She's no threat. Just a source of irritation. _He quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth as he whispered, "Shh…!"

Kitty Hime stared with wide eyes. Tears heavily brimmed the rims of her eyes. She struggled to get away. She struggled to scream.

_Stupid girl! _He whispered, "Calm down!" He heard footsteps approach.

She heard the footsteps and froze.

Eyes got ready to attack.

_This is too much. Hu…_ She sighed as her eyes closed and she slumped.

She opened her eyes a little. She noticed the boy beside her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've slept almost the entire day."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"The doctor said that you needed a lot of rest."

"I still need to work. Where's my laptop."

"You workaholic. You need your rest."

"It'll drive me crazy."

"I mean it. Rest."

She began to crawl out of the hospital bed. "I really-" Her eyes widened and she gasped as sparkles crossed her vision and her vision blurred and her head throbbed and it felt as if everything spun. She breathed heavily. She grimaced as her hand slipped and she began to fall off the bed.

He quickly caught her.

She groaned, "Ow…"

"Now, will you listen to me?"

She weakly smiled up at him. "I'm fine. Really."

He laid her back on the bed and tucked her back beneath the covers. "Stay put."

She sighed. "You haven't told me your name, pretty boy."

"Eyes Rutherford."

"My name's Kitty Hime. Hime means princess."

"You're smart."

"I'm an awful test taker and I'm not a Math whiz."

"Still…"

"I bet you're smart." Her eyes blinked slower and she sighed again.

Eyes looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?"

She kept on a weak smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

_She's so pale. The circles under her eyes are so dark. _"Don't lie. I'm not stupid. What's wrong? I'll get the doctor."

She shook her head. "Don't bother."

"Something's wrong."

Her eyelids felt heavy and she struggled to keep them open. She blinked slower and slower. Her eyelids closed. Her body felt so weak, so heavy, it hurt to move. She felt her body sink deeper and deeper into darkness. Her mind faded from white to black. She breathed slower and slower, until she no longer breathed. Her heart beat slower and with more force. It felt as if her heart had been about to explode. It felt as if her lungs had been about to burst.

"Kitty!"

She woke with a jerk and her eyes shot wide open. She coughed and breathed heavily. "Why do I feel startled for no reason?"

"The doctor said you had low blood sugar." He gave her a suspicious look. "Ms. Thiny Thin. Have you been properly eating?"

She glared at him. "Cut it out!" She felt a thick substance move inside her chest and her breath caught and she burst into a fit of coughs. _This is so pathetic! _

"Kitty! You must take better care of yourself!"

She breathed heavily.

The nurse entered with a tray of food.

He glared at her. "You better eat."

She dared his way, "What are you going to do to me if I don't? I'm nineteen."

He let out an irritated sigh. "Jeez, woman. That's pathetic. I'm seventeen. Must I babysit you?"

_How dare he! Insult me so! _She tossed at him, "Dude. I didn't ask you to."

"You leave me no choice."

_Impudent child! _"What's that supposed to mean?" She felt a thick substance move inside her chest and her breath caught and she burst into a fit of coughs. She grimaced and gasped as an abrupt pain pierced her chest. _Ow…_ She breathed heavily.

"Kitty?"

_I may as well tell him. He won't leave me be. _"Eyes. I don't feel hungry at the moment. I'd rather my stomach growl before I eat. Otherwise, my stomach will bother me. Now, will you please leave me be?"

He looked at her as if she were insane. "No way."

Her head throbbed. She turned onto her side, her back to him. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Then, at least not ask questions, or command me to do things, or whatever, 'kay?"

_Who ever…? _"I don't know what you're going on about."

"Just stop talking, okay?"

_Rude. _"Why should I?"

She quickly grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. "Shut up!"

He dodged the pillow. Then, he noticed she shook and panted. "Are you all right?"

She glared at him. "I just need silence."

Rio Takeuchi entered the hospital room.

Eyes quickly stood and rushed up to her and they exited the room. "She seems to not feel well at the moment, Rio. If we must speak, it's best to speak in the hallway instead of her hospital room."

"The nurse told me you were here, Eyes."

"Yeah. I accidentally tackled her in a rundown building. She passed out."

"She's so tiny."

"She's also really weak."

"Will she be all right?"

"The doctor says she needs to rest and eat. Also, the doctor says that she needs to stay as warm as possible in cold weather, as dry as possible in wet weather, and as cool as possible in hot weather. She needs to blow her nose and drink plenty of water when she catches the beginnings of a simple cold. Otherwise, she could become deathly ill."

Rio entered the hospital room.

Kitty gasped as a huge, gape-smile appeared on her face and she clasped her hands and squealed. "Kawaii!"

Rio giggled. "Aw. You're not so bad yourself."

Eyes chuckled. "Whatever are you on? Am I allowed some?"

Rio got the joke. She laughed. "It's the natural energy of life. Get used to it."

Kitty stared at him with a clueless expression. "I don't get it."

Eyes gently lifted a portion of Kitty's hair. "Jeez, woman. You're such a blonde."

Rio lifted another portion of Kitty's hair. "He's right. That joke was so obvious. Blondie."

She gasped with a huge grin. "Oh! I get it!" Then, she narrowed her eyes. "Wait. I think."

Eyes and Rio said at the same time, "Blondie."


End file.
